


She's The Only Playlist (You'll Ever Need)

by ChokingOnYourAlibi



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Because this is the Carmilla fandom, But only like a paragraph of angst, F/F, Flashbacks and music, Fluff, Fluffy, I promise, Sap!Carmilla, but a lil angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2018-06-10 03:40:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6938248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokingOnYourAlibi/pseuds/ChokingOnYourAlibi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>  "You can learn a lot about someone from their playlist." Laura says, grinning at you.<br/>-----<br/>  "I don't ever want a playlist that's not inspired by you."<br/>  <br/>-based on that scene from Begin Again-</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

  "You can learn a lot about someone from their playlist." Laura says, grinning at you. You can't help but plug the splitter into your phone because the look on her face could melt icebergs.  
  "I know, Cupcake, that's why I don't want to." You shoot back. You might have the right responses and witty comebacks, but both you and the tiny blonde at your side know that you're incredibly screwed. That feeling only worsens when Water by Pentatonix comes through your headphones after she presses "shuffle".  
\---  
  It's ten past two/Still I'm thinking of you/If I showed you all I really want to/Would you stay/Don't push me away. -Water by Pentatonix  
\---  
  She loves you. You told her and she loves you back. Telling Laura Hollis that you're in love with her is probably the single most difficult thing you've ever done. You know that it will soon become the easiest.  
  After all, she loves you back.  
\---  
  I found a martyr/He told me I would never/With his educated eyes/And his head between my thighs/I found a savior/I don't think he remembers. -Coming Down by Halsey  
\---  
  Even drunk, you know that she isn't just a hook up. Both you and her have consumed far too much alcohol, but sex with her isn't like anything you've had before. You're seeing the entire galaxy with your hands her hair and her mouth giving you more pleasure than you've ever experienced.  
  It's not like anything else because it's so much better. You can't let her become just a one night stand. You hope she feels the same in the morning.  
  You hope you feel the same in the morning.  
\---  
  One song/He had the world at his feet/Glory/In the eyes of a young girl. -One Song Glory from RENT  
\---  
  It's the five year anniversary of Ell's death. You lock yourself away, just like you do every year. Your tattoos mark every time you got lucky. You hate them because Ell didn't.  
  Every year you get angry because you should have done more research.  
  Every year you cry because you can't change the fact that you didn't.  
\---  
  I never heard you cry so loud/Asking me "what happens now?"/You were never the one to admit defeat/Do you need me? -Howl by Have Mercy  
\---  
  Her face pales when she answers the phone. You know what happened because you've never seen her look so broken. How mom had been sick for a while.  
  You press a kiss to her head and reassure her that you're there if she needs you. When she turns away, you understand.  
  You've been there before.  
\---  
  So let me catch my breath/Before you steal it once again/I should be dead by now I swear it/And my heart you know I'll wear it on my sleeve/For everyone to see that I am yours and you belong to me. -Safe and Sound by Tonight Alive  
\---  
  Laura is staring at you with the softest smile on her face.  
  "Your playlist has Pentatonix and RENT. You are the biggest softie, Carm."  
  "Only for you, Cutie."  
  "What else is on the playlist of your life that you're finally allowing me to listen to on the cutest two year anniversary ever?"  
  "Lots of Sinatra, The Beatles, and musicals." You admit. With Laura, you've never had to hide a thing. Well, not including the small, velvet box that's burning a hole in your pocket.  
  "I'll admit, when you suggested that we make playlists about our lives, I thought that you were crazy. However, this has proved to be the best date of my life, Carmilla Karnstein."  
  "I think it might get even better."  
  "How so?"  
  You pull out the box and drop to one knee, opening said box to reveal the ring that you've been trying to hide for the past two weeks.  
  "Laura Hollis, I don't ever want a playlist that's not inspired by you. Will you marry me?"  
  "Of course I will, you stupid, beautiful softie." She pulls you up and kisses you, ignoring the ring entirely. Of course she did, you think, she's Laura.  
  When she does pay attention to the ring, she laughs, slipping it on.  
  "Put it back on." she quotes.  
  "Now you've got no excuse." you joke.  
  "Best. Engraving. Ever."


	2. Chapter 2

“I’ll go first.” Carmilla’s face seems a tad too relieved, but you don’t mind. You like your music. You hope she likes it too. The concept seemed kind of odd at first, even to someone like you, but it finally became this thing you two could go through together. A way to maybe be more intimate and honest with each other. So, you press shuffle, and a poppy echoing filters through the earbuds.

-fighting in fits, biting your lips, loving till late in the night. -Blow Your Mind by Dua Lipa-

Carmilla slammed the door in your face once. How silly you had been, to think that one fight would break what you had. But then, the next day, she was there, with you. “I couldn’t get you out of my mind, buttercup. I’m sorry for freaking out.” She sighed audibly and heavily. “You just get all journalist on me and I don’t like it. All the questions make me feel like I’ve done something wrong.”

“No.” You said, with a bit too much force, and a bit too much nerve. “Never, Carmilla. If I thought you did something wrong I’d say it. Truth be told, I’m glad you’re back. I’m glad I didn’t mess this up. I love you.”  
A smile broke onto her face and she tugged you close, pressing her lips to yours. She tasted like red pixie stix.

-take a moment to think of just flexibility, love, and trust. -Here Comes A Thought by NateWantsToBattle-

The lights were too bright and the world was going dark and whatthehellwashappeningtoyou. You couldn’t breathe. It felt like the weight of everything you’d never done was collapsing on top of you. This happened a bit. Everything something made your think of your mom.

You turned and threw up into the toilet. It wasn’t your finest moment, sobbing and gross and covering in scratch marks from when you tried to claw your way out of your skin. None of them ever were. Panic attacks sucked ass, but you couldn’t tell your dad. He didn’t need the extra work.

-so just stay close, no one else matters here but us. -Go The Distance by Emma Blackery-

It was quiet in the book store. It was also your fifth date with Carmilla Karnstein from the bar. The very very attractive Carmilla Karnstein who gave you the best sex of your life. But, this was about the book store.

It was the first time you saw her, really, truly saw her. The first time you ever had the smallest inkling of “wow, I can see myself being with her for a while.” She was different. At peace. You liked that. She was reading some old philosophy book written in, was that German? Wow, you needed to learn what there was to know about her.

-we danced all night to the best song ever. -Best Song Ever by One Direction-

You were nervous to have sex. You know know why. The first time was fantastic. More than. But, sober Laura was nervous. Yeah, Carmilla was a little disappointed that they wouldn’t have sex, but she would never show it. Only assholes made people feel guilty for not wanting sex, and Carmilla might have been a little bit of a bitch, but she wasn’t an asshole.

So she turned up the music and they danced in Laura’s apartment to pop music and musicals. And it was fun. They made cupcakes and had fun and so what if they didn’t have sex because being around each other was enough.

-if there’s no one beside you when your soul embarks, then I’ll follow you into the dark- I Will Follow You Into The Dark by Death Cab for Cutie-

You mother was dead. Dead. Never coming back. You, Laura Hollis, were never a religious person but praying to every god in existence seemed like a really good idea right then. The room was dark and your father was sitting by himself and you tried to make him dinner but he wouldn’t touch it.

It went on like that for a bit. People would come over. They always brought casseroles. You’d make them. Or your dad’s favorite food. But he wouldn’t eat. He wouldn’t move from his corner. Until one day you broke. Crying, sobbing, that he was not allowed to follow her, he was not allowed to leave her like mother. You wouldn’t let him.

The next day, he was out of his room and sitting at the table, picking at a plate with some sort of casserole. It wasn’t easy, but he kept trying to get up, to live, to be. At the very least for you, but also for himself.

-now I’m locking eyes with a silent stranger- High On Humans by Oh Wonder-

You were at the bar. You always hated the bar, really. Your friends ditched you and you sat on a stool that you didn’t trust the structural integrity of until a pair of dark eyes met yours. She approached. Bought you a drink, introduced herself as Carmilla.

One drink turned into a few and you both were still sane, but mildly fuzzy. You headed to a car, no, an uber. Neither of you were well enough to drive. She drawled an address as her hand dropped lower. It snuck beneath the hem of your dress. You could get high on the feeling of this stranger.

-taboo love from the counter to the closet- Taboo Love by Emblem3-

You were more than familiar with the stanger’s name by the end of the night. Familiar with the way she easily lifted you and the way her lips felt against you and familiar with- Carmilla Karnstein.

God, you hoped this wasn’t just a one night stand, because this woman had you weak. And, if the sounds she made were at all telling, you had her weak as well.

-

Carmilla is looking at you with a raised brow and a type of smile that makes you feel like the only girl in the world. She has a habit of doing that. You don’t think you could love her any more than you do now.

Her hand reaches out to take the splitter and plug it into her own phone. The first song begins to play, and you take her hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://open.spotify.com/user/chokingonyouralibi/playlist/4AHtSdes4nvEpDMenELkl1?si=btpzX2VYRwCINo2OBk5M5w
> 
> There’s Laura’s playlist for anyone who’s interested :)


End file.
